


Believe

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, death of a child, wrongful accusation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt didn’t believe Blaine when it mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Blaine is arrested, accused of a horrible crime he didn’t commit. For whatever reason, Kurt doesn’t believe in his innocence, he calls him a monster and breaks up with him. When the truth comes out, some time later, Blaine is released. Kurt is devasted and he can’t find a way to apologize for what he did. Blaine is torn between how much he still loves Kurt and how much everything that happened hurt him.

Two days ago, Lee Marlow died. He was four years old and had been hit by a hit and run driver. 

 

One day ago, Blaine Anderson was arrested for vehicular manslaughter and dragged out of his home during dinner. Hours after his arrest, Kurt was allowed to visit Blaine in the policfe station.  

 

"Blaine, they have you on video," Kurt asked shakily, staring at his boyfriend who was sitting on the other side of the table. Blaine’s hands were shaking violently around his water glass and his face was deadly pale. "They taped you running over that little boy."

 

"I didn’t…" Blaine shook his head, eyes huge. 

 

"It’s your car," He whispered, tears running down his cheeks. Blaine’s lawyer and a police officer stood behind him, staring down the terrified teen. 

 

"It was stolen," Blaine whimpered. 

 

"It was found a few miles away, blood on the hood and windshield," The officer spoke up. "You abandoned it to make your stolen car story more plausible."

 

"No, I swear," Blaine shook his head wildly. "I was…I was at the grocery store."

 

"The grocery store with strategically broken security cameras?" The officer raised his eyebrows and Kurt covered his mouth. "The evidence is against you."

 

"Please Kurt," Blaine started reaching across the table for his hands, but the officer cleared his throat and he froze. "Kurt, you know me. I would never…hit a kid with my car and race off! Please!"

 

"I don’t know," Kurt breathed. Ever since Blaine had been arrested, there really hadn’t been a doubt that Blaine had done it. The evidence was just too strong. 

 

"Kurt, I love you," Tears started streaming down his cheeks and he stretched his fingers out a little. "Please, trust me…I’m so scared."

 

"You shouldn’t have killed a child," Kurt spat back, standing up and glaring down. "I won’t date a murderer. You’re a monster, and I’m glad you’re out of my life."

 

He spun on his heel and walked out, ignoring Blaine’s desperate pleas. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and it took all of his energy to walk out of the police office. Kurt broke down into long sobs once he got into his car, resting his forehead on the steering wheel and shaking.

 

Then his world came crashing down when Blaine was declared guilty.

 

Kurt didn’t even stay to see his ex-boyfriend be led out of the courtroom in handcuffs. He was done. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be even associated with a child murderer. 

 

He refused to talk to anyone. He refused to visit, refused to take calls. Blaine was nothing to him. Blaine was a monster. Blaine would get out of prison in about five years and he would be long gone by then. 

 

Sometimes, late at night Kurt would have nightmares. He would imagine his sweet, caring boyfriend behind the wheel of a car, driving off as a little boy died in the middle of the road. Who just left a child dying? Because of Blaine, there wouldn’t be anymore birthday parties, there wouldn’t be kindergarten graduation, there wouldn’t be a first date.

 

Because he killed a child. 

 

Two months after the trial, Neil Cooley came forward and admitted to stealing the car and hitting the child. He sobbed through the trial, pleading guilty and saying that he felt too guilty. He couldn’t stand being out in the world with that on his conscious. 

 

Kurt could understand the guilt.

 

He had finally been able to keep Blaine out of his mind when the news came through. Blaine was innocent. He had spent two months in jail but he was innocent, and Kurt never believed him. Kurt was sick with nerves and guilt on the day Blaine was released, but went with several other members of New Directions to the Anderson house to welcome back Blaine.

 

The ride over was full of awkward silences and even more awkward conversation starters. They arrived to see that Mrs. Anderson had put up a large welcome home banner and set up drinks and food. The Anderson family was all smiles and bright eyes, hugging everyone who walked in except for Blaine who kept to a corner.

 

Blaine’s hair was cut shorter than before and he looked a little thinner. His mother hovered around him constantly, trying to get him to eat something but he just shrugged her off. A small smile was constantly on his face but his eyes were blank. 

 

"Hey," Kurt fidgeted with the plastic cup as he walked up to him.

 

"Hi," Blaine blinked at him. "Nice of you to come to my welcome home party."

 

"Blaine, I am so, so, so sorry," He whispered, trying to fight the tears rising in his eyes. "Can…can I talk to you outside?"

 

Blaine inclined his head slightly and they walked to the back yard, leaning against the railing of the patio. An awkward silence surrounded them for a few minutes as Kurt tried desperately to find words and Blaine waited for him to speak. 

 

"I would have thought you would have gotten super ripped or something," He tried weakly. 

 

"I was mostly trying to avoid everyone," Blaine shrugged, staring out across the lawn. "I wasn’t really wanting to make friends. I figured I could spend the five years keeping to myself. I got way too many dropping the soap jokes as it was."

 

"But you were innocent!" Kurt let out a little laugh, surprising himself by how forced it sounded.

 

"My ex-boyfriend didn’t seem too convinced of that," He said lightly, still refusing to meet his eye.

 

"I’m…I’m sorry…" Kurt whispered.

 

"Do you know the one thing I thought about the entire time I was in prison?" Blaine finally looked at him, hurt shining in his eyes. "Was that when you love someone, the most important thing is trust. You clearly lost that trust in me but…but I still loved you. I couldn’t make myself stop."

 

"Blaine…"

 

"And I wanted to…because of everyone, you should have trusted me. You should have believed me but you called me a monster," Blaine’s eyes flashed. "And that stayed with me. I want to go back…back to being a couple and happy but…I don’t know if I can."

 

"You have to believe that I am so sorry," Kurt reached for his arm but Blaine stepped out of reach.

 

"It’ll take me a long time to believe anything," Blaine turned and walked back in, refusing to look back. 

 

Kurt knew he had broken something. He had broken something beautiful and now it was his job to fix it.  


	2. Staying Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: gurl “believe” needs a sequel~ (if you decide to do it, can you make kurt work to get blaine back omg he was awful and he hurt blaine it’d be great if he suffers for once) and! it was great, by the way. you’re great. everything is great. heartheartheart. 
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Even though it was heartbreaking, I loved your story Believe. At first, I was prepared to hate Kurt in this one, but it surprised me how you managed put things in a way that makes it possible to understand his reaction, and feel bad for him when he realizes his mistake. I was wondering if you could write a continuation? Maybe Blaine’s point of view in what happened and how Kurt tries to make it up to him, until Blaine finally manages to forgive him and trust him again?
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do a little missing scene from ‘Believe’? When Blaine finds out he’s getting out of jail and what he feels? Thanks! (I’ve read and loved all your stories, they’re so good thanks!!)

He didn’t hate prison. He hated the fact that he had gotten used to prison. 

 

The first few days, Blaine spent curled up in his cell and sobbed. It wasn’t _fair._  He had been pulled out of school, his entire life uprooted for five years because of something someone else did. When he did finally get out of prison he would be known as a reckless child killer. 

 

He began to have doubts. Did he hit that child? Did he just not remember? Blaine barely slept, remembering that child’s face (just because you saw the pictures at the trail, he reminded himself). It didn’t make sense thought…he was at home. He had stayed home that night. 

 

Blaine had hoped that maybe, just maybe, they would realize their mistake and he would get to go home. He could sleep in bed and eat some of his mom’s lasagna. This was just a long nightmare. Then a month passed and nothing changed. Blaine let himself go numb. If he was numb he couldn’t hate everything, the situation he was in, his cell, his fellow prison mates.

 

But never Kurt.

 

His heart would pound when he shot awake, Kurt’s horrified expression burning in his mind. Kurt’s words echoed painfully through his ears and he felt sick to his stomach. 

 

But there was never hatred. In the beginning, he felt an intense betrayal and just the idea of Kurt made his head swim. Then slowly those feelings went away. Kurt didn’t know the truth, Kurt thought he had killed someone, Kurt hated him. God, Kurt hating him was a more painful thought than anything else. 

 

He didn’t want to feel this pain. He didn’t want to feel anything.

 

When the news came through that someone had confessed and he was free, he was confused. Everyone was bright and smiling, trying to make Blaine as comfortable as possible. His family and friends swarmed him, gushing about how they just  _knew_  he was innocent the whole time. 

 

And he felt nothing.

 

There wasn’t a huge surge of relief or joy. There was no anger for losing two months of his life. Honestly, Blaine preferred it. As someone who didn’t really like change, he didn’t want to be overwhelmed by emotion. Blaine smiled, talked, and hugged everyone. He pretended to be happy, he pretended to be adjusting. 

 

But seeing Kurt again changed everything. He felt that clenching in his chest and that twisting in his stomach. Blaine listened to his apologies and sobbed begs for forgiveness, trying to harden his heart. He had to ignore that hope in his eyes, ignore the feeling that all he wanted to do was fall into Kurt’s arms and never let go. All he wanted to do was accept Kurt’s apologies and let things go back to the way they were. 

 

But two months was a long time. 

 

A week after he returned home, Kurt invited him to coffee. Blaine almost allowed himself to smile at the shy, slightly flirty, text. He had to squash the storm of butterflies in his stomach, stamp them down because Kurt had been so willing to throw away everything they had. 

 

"You look nice," Kurt pushed the coffee cup slightly towards him, giving him a small smile. 

 

Blaine glanced down at his outfit, a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. After weeks of wearing a jumpsuit or sweatpants and shirt, he couldn’t really go back to the more complex outfits he had before. It made him feel confined, closed in. Not really a feeling he was too fond of. 

 

"So do you," He nodded at Kurt’s perfectly put together outfit. 

 

He had played this scenario in his head over and over again when he was in prison. Kurt would tell him that he had never doubted him and had tirelessly searched for a way to prove his innocence. He would get home to find a relieved, smiling Kurt and would hold on to him and never let him go. It couldn’t have been more different. Once that happy fantasy entered his mind, the harsh reality hit him. Kurt had hated him, had been disgusted by him for months. There was relief but it was clouded by the overwhelming guilt. 

 

"I just want to tell you that I am so, so sorry," Kurt’s face was lined with guilt, eyes bright and pleading. 

 

"I know you are," Blaine whispered, trying to hold on to that numb feeling. 

 

"I should…I should never have thought that you…" He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. "I screwed up. Just know that I still love you. I will do anything to make it up to you."

 

"I know," Blaine nodded, staring at his coffee cup. 

 

"Does that mean we can go back?" Kurt perked up, smile teasing at the corners of his mouth as he leaned closer. "It’ll be just like it used to be."

 

"No Kurt, no it won’t," He shook his head, unwilling to look up at his crestfallen expression. "I’m sorry but I can’t just forget it. I need more time."

 

"I understand," Kurt’s voice wavered and he tried desperately to continue holding onto that numbness. "Do you think we’ll ever get there?"

 

Blaine sighed and shrugged lightly. He still loved Kurt, with every fiber of his being. He wanted nothing more than to pretend everything was okay. But two months was a long time. Two months of loathing and fear couldn’t be erased. That doubt couldn’t be erased. 

 

But maybe with time, that wound could heal.


	3. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Years after the events on “Believe”, a classmate who hates Blaine accidentally finds an old news report about the trial where he was found guilty. He makes sure to let everyone know that NYADA’s new star is really a criminal who killed a child. Soon, everybody’s talking about it. When Blaine hears a friend calling him a monster, he’s too shocked to say anything. Kurt (who was forgiven by Blaine, and now is dating him again), confronts the guy and tells people the rest of the story.

Blaine didn’t like Scott Reed. 

 

He was a pale boy with a mousy face, always staring at everyone else with his beady eyes. Honestly, Blaine wanted nothing to do with him but he was one of the best film students NYADA had. If you were able to appear in one of his films, you were almost guaranteed entry into one of the better acting classes. 

 

It was so obvious that Scott didn’t like Blaine either. In the very few classes he had taken with him Scott had always made that clear. He would roll his eyes at any suggestion he made and scoff when anyone complemented Blaine. So, when he was offered a role in Scott’s newest film, he was shocked. 

 

"I just think you’ll be wonderful," Scott said, lips twisted into a rather nasty smirk. "You’re just perfect for the role."

 

Blaine felt a sick feeling growing in his stomach and slouched down slightly from where he was sharing a couch with Kurt. The study lounge had gone dead quiet, everyone staring intently at the exchange. Kurt was frowning, his eyes having lost their excited light when Scott had announced that Blaine had gotten the spot. 

 

"What role is that?" Blaine asked, voice slightly tight. 

 

"Well," Scott sighed dramatically, pulling out what looked like a printed article. "It’s a drama, I want to make people cry. It’s about a mother who lost her son because a drunk ran him over in a car."

 

Blaine felt the blood drain from his face and Kurt’s book slid from his grip. 

 

"And the best actors always have a personal attachment to the role," Scott lifted the article, smile stretching across his face as he read. "A sweet, little boy was brutally killed in a hit and run. Blaine Anderson, eighteen, has…and it says… _killed_  this boy.”

 

The gasps rang through the room and Blaine could’t get himself to react or move. Scott let out a loud laugh and leaned back on his back foot, raising his arms. The other students began to whisper to each other, eyes wide. 

 

"I’m not going to be in a film with that monster," Kalvin, one of Scott’s favorites, called out from the back of the room and Kurt jerked like he had just been electrocuted. 

 

"Shut the hell up," Kurt seethed, blue eyes flashing as he stood up to his full height. 

 

"Did you know you were dating a murderer Kurt?" Scott crossed his arms, nodding towards a still in shock Blaine. 

 

"I was dating Blaine when that boy died, when he was thrown into prison for two months before someone else confessed," Kurt’s voice dripped with ice and Scott faltered. "Blaine was innocent. Are you really so jealous of him that you would spread a rumor without knowing anything about it?"

 

Before Scott could reply, Blaine stood and hurried out of the room. His books scattered onto the floor, sounding incredibly loud in the silence of the room. The smile had completely faded from Scott’s face and he had slunk down slightly, eyes wide. 

 

"I didn’t know…" he stuttered out. 

 

"No, you didn’t," with a final glare, Kurt followed his boyfriend out of the room. 

 

He found Blaine leaning against a wall down the hallway, eyes closed tightly as he took in deep breaths. Blaine glanced up at him, eyes flashing. His arms were crossed tightly around his stomach and his shoulders were set into a firm line, a pose that Kurt had long ago learned meant that he was extremely uncomfortable.  

 

"I don’t need you defending me," Blaine snapped, eyes wide and angry. "I really don’t need you lying about it."

 

"Blaine…"

 

"Because if I remember right, you weren’t dating me while I was in jail," he spat, arms squeezing around himself tighter. 

 

"I have never regretted anything more in my life," Kurt said softly, sitting down on the floor and waiting until Blaine sunk down next to him as well. "I didn’t want to just let you leave and have them think those things about you."

 

"I know this is going to follow me forever," Blaine whispered, staring down at his shoes and shrugging slightly. "I know that when I become an actor…it’s the only way anyone is ever going to see. They’ll do their research…they’ll know. I didn’t even do anything and my life is over."

 

"It’s not," Kurt tried to sooth but Blaine rolled his eyes. 

 

"It is. I can’t have you following me forever and protecting me," he spat out the words. "I don’t want you doing that. For two months, what I said didn’t matter…no one believed me. I don’t even know if anyone is going to give me a chance."

 

"I don’t know what to tell you," Kurt leaned his head back against the wall. "I wish it had never happened. I wish that boy hadn’t died, I wish you had never been arrested, I wish none of this happened."

 

"But it did," Blaine breathed, closing his eyes tightly. "And now assholes like Scott will constantly remind me of it." 

 

"You are amazing," Kurt lightly knocked their shoulders together. "You are beyond talented and the reason they want to pull you down is because they are jealous. Plus we can always spread the word that you shanked someone in prison and no one will ever mess with you again."

 

Blaine let out a snort of laughter and hung his head, shooting his boyfriend a half smile. His body began to relax as soon as Kurt took his hand and squeezed. What people thought didn’t matter. Maybe it would make things harder, but Blaine knew that he deserved this. He had earned a place in NYADA and he would earn a spot on Broadway. 

 

He could leave his past behind. He didn’t need it to pull him down. 

 

Blaine drew in a deep breath and glanced over at Kurt who was smiling softly, running his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. His future was so bright he didn’t need to live by what had happened. Good things were coming and he deserved them.


End file.
